Gun Smart
by Sloth Tolos
Summary: What happens when Jaden meets a kid playing with a gun in an alleyway? Rated T for dirty language and blood/gore FIGHT SCENE! One-Shot, no pairings.


**I'm sorry for doing this one shot while I currently have another story up it should be updating soon.**

**This is a random little one shot I thought up, hope you like it!**

**One last thing! Of course, I don't expect you to understand the people other than Jaden involved in this, if you wish to know the extra characters, (Mine) visit my story: A Sinners Game. That might clear things up. :D **

**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT OKAY?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Claimer: My characters are MINE :U**

(Narrative POV)

Thunder clashed loudly above their heads, booming throughout the sky, yet no rain fell.

"God that was loud." One hissed, his right eye flinching, pulling his jacket closer to him.

"Cmon on, you can't really be that scared of a little storm can you?" A red head snickered, nudging the other with his elbow.

"It's not the storm, but the noise." He replied defensively.

"Can't you two keep it down? It's not in your best interest to be so loud at 3:00 Am in the worst part of Tokyo!" One behind them said with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh c'mon Ed! Lighten up! Enjoy graffiti and litter that is Tokyo!" The red head mused with a grin, looking back to look at the blonde.

"I don't see what's so fun about acting like you own the place, we aren't in _our_ territory." The brunette beside him growled, eyeing the red head.

The one next to the red head looked behind himself to look at the brunet with a questioning look "What's up Jay? You're more on edge than usual." He paused and looked up slightly to think about what he just said, and then nodded to himself to say he hadn't made a fool of himself.

Jaden stared at his friend in front of him, almost like a glare. He always gave people this look any time of the day as if he was annoyed yet calm. Yet, it didn't look as threatening as it usually did because of his left eye covered by a neatly folding cloth that disappeared under his hair**.(1)**

"I'm just speaking sense; I don't plan on crashing on the couch with blood on my shirt." He grumbled in response. By now everyone was looking at him.

"Please! We can take anyone who dares fuck with the Sins!" He raised his voice to the swirling clouds above him, his green eyes raking the sky with a challenging gaze.

"You're always too cocky Trey someday it's going to bite you in the ass." Max, the one next to him sighed.

"It already has you prideful bastard." Edward added with a smirk, dodging an awkward punch from the prideful bastard red head in front of him.

"It was accident that I told you never to speak of, you ass!" He snarled, whirling around ready for action. Jaden smirked, turning towards Trey. "Whoa there hot head, don't go bringing your thunder."

The inside joke left the three laughing, so Trey pulled the closed one to him in a joke hold. "Something funny Max?" Max clenched the arm around his throat. "No..." He choked with an edge. Trey gave his black hair a noogie before releasing him. His hands shot up to his ruffled hair and began to groom it until it lay flat

Lighting then struck a touch down onto Earth's surface in the distance. Making Max flinch like before. "Damnit…"

The four continued to walk, taking a few short cuts and ending up in an alley way, taking a few turns and jumping over a dumpster to get into an alleyway, which was the shortest route to the house.

"Hey, look at the show." Trey announced, pointing to two kids at the alleyways end, they seemed to be playing.

"We should just ignore them." Edward said, eyes narrowing at Trey.

Trey looked back to glare at the blonde "I'm not that sick Ed." He growled.

"Wait." Jaden said with a sense of urgency, making them all freeze. He moved aside Trey and Max to look at the two kids playing. "One's holding a gun." Their heads snapped to the kids, sure enough one of them was waving around a hand gun. Trey narrowed his eyes with a disapproving look.

"What the hell is a pipsqueak like that doing with a gun?" The boy only looked to be about nine or ten., with blonde hair and a girl smaller than him standing beside him.

"They must not have good parents, sense he's got a gun and their in this part of the city." Max added.

The boy then spotted the four, he snapped up, but his fast reaction made the gun clatter onto the ground, he made a quick move to pick it up, by then the four had advanced to be right in front of the two. The boy pointed the gun straight up into Jaden's stomach, who was the first to approach.

"Freeze hoodlums!" He screamed, his eyes glaring with soft demand and authority. The girl hiding behind him with tears of fear brimming in her brown eyes.

"Whoa, be careful where you point that thing pal" Trey began to growl, but Jaden silenced him with a glare and kneeled down in front of the boy with a soft face.

"What are you two doing playing with a gun around these parts?" He asked softly.

"I'll ask the questions here!" He screamed in demand, pointing the gun straight for Jaden's forehead.

The three behind him where about to move into action, they all normally did this as too defend their own. "Stop." Jaden hissed, making them freeze, than then turned back to the trembling children.

"Do you even know what guns do?" Jaden asked, a soft voice to try and calm to child down.

"No, but when I guy was yelling at my dad, he pointed this at him and he soon ran away in fear! So why don't you?" He demanded.

Jaden's eyes eased and his hand reached out under the gun, making the boy grip the gun tighter. "The thing your hold can be very dangerous kid, it can _kill_ someone, just by holding it you put us, and your friend over there in danger. So if you don't want to hurt anyone, give me the gun." Jaden asked in a small pleading way to coax the boy.

His eyes became round as he heard what Jaden said, his eyes darted to the gun in front of him and his grip seemed to loosen, but then it tightened and it aimed form Jaden's stomach. "If this thing can kill, then how do I know you won't hurt us?" He growled, taking a small step back.

Jaden smiled for the first time during the conversation "Don't worry; I'll give it back to you once I take the rounds out." He gave him a reassuring look.

The boy straightened his stance and took the gun close to him, no longer pointing it at Jaden. He looked down at the gun, his finger wrapping around the trigger in thought_. I wonder what he going to do…and… what does this thing do? I've never tried to pull it before._

As Jaden's eyes snapped to the finger flexing at the trigger, his hands darted out, grabbing the gun. But the swift movement caused the finger to clench onto the trigger, which the barrel of it pointing at Jaden.

The gun was fired.

**(Jaden's POV)**

A sudden jolt racked my body, and a gooey wetness began to soak my black shirt, my eyes were focused and narrowed into dots as two green terrified eyes met mine. The kid dropped the gun and fell back, causing the girl to back up and fall beside him.

Blood began to form like foam at the corner of my mouth, seeping through my lips in drops, falling onto my jacket and shirt.

"JADEN!" I heard the voices of the people behind me begin to surround me, I fell back onto my rear, and someone caught me before my back could hit the cold ground.

I began to cough violently, blood spilling over my tough, splattering in front of my hunched over body. A sick nausea washed over me. I placed a hand at the ever growing stain in the middle of my stomach, a warm wetness covered my fingertips, and I didn't dare to look at it.

I _knew_ I wasn't going to die, but what I did know was something much _worse_. I could feel my vision begin to double up and blur over, my hearing becoming weird as if it was blurring into nothing.

"Hold him back!" Trey shouted the order, and my position changed. My vision went black, and all my movement ceased.

**(Narrative POV)**

"God damnit!" Trey growled, as Jaden went limp. He wrapped his arms around Jaden's left arm as if hugging it, Edward doing the same but with his right, Max stood in front of the two kids. "Jaden! Stop! Jay! Don't so something you know you'll regret! JAY!" He shouted, his eyes tensing with slight fear.

Jaden's head rolled back to look straight up at the sky, making his narrowed eyes visible to everyone. His right eye, the only one showing, was blank and narrowed, and still a honey yellow.

The red cloth around his left eye fell off, revealing something unnatural about the previously covered eye. The sign of the Sins, a sign tattooed across his left eye was now showing.

They all tensed as the eye became uncovered. Jaden's heart began to pound against his chest, his breathing becoming short and his arms tensing as if squeezing something within their palms. There was no longer a hole in the brunette's stomach, only a hole and a giant blood stain on his shirt.

The two gripping his arms tensed, and tightened their grip, ready to restrain their awakening friend. His eyes pulsed once, and became huge, no longer narrowed and blank. His expression changed into a pile of emotions, yet one was most noticeable. Rage.

The Brunette suddenly jerked forward, being instantly pulled back by his restraining friends. Get gave a loud grunt and began struggling, fighting against the people holding him back. His eyes locked onto the boy who shot him. The boys eyes never looked away from Jaden's, still holding nothing but pure terror.

Veins pulsed on his arms, he leaned forward and elbowed both of them in their stomachs, gaining a few coughs and their grips loosening. Releasing a menacing growl, he shot up from the ground and whirled around, kicking Edward to the wall. Trey had stood up as well, and aimed a punch from the side at Jaden's jaw, but the brunette caught it and twisted the fist, and kicking the red head in the stomach.

Max came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist. "Stop it Jay!"

The black haired boy's words were lost on him. Jaden clenched his teeth and was about to elbow Max in the gut, but Edward came up and caught his arm, twisting it back. Giving Trey enough time to come up and knock Jaden in the side of his head with the rear of his once concealed gun.

Jaden's head tilted and his body became less tense. His eyes spaced out and he went limb. Max pulled out from under his weight and Edward caught him.

"God, I never knew Jaden was this good of a fighter." Trey breathed, walking up beside Jaden.

"Just be glad that it's over." Edward huffed as Jaden began to stand on his own, no longer fighting his friends.

**(Jaden's POV)**

My vision came back, and my hearing slowly began to sink back in. Now it all rushed back to me, pain and memories jolted me into a sitting position, my hands shot up to hold my head and I closed my eyes, grunting in pain. "What the fuck did you do to me?" I growled weakly, hunching over my black pants.

"Ahh uh, sorry, had to knock some sense into you." Trey chuckled in front of me, I opened my eyes to glare at him, my head still facing down so it looked like anger, my teeth bared to express the pain I felt.

I groaned and began to stand up and a wave of dizziness made me fall forward, Trey catching me by my shoulders. "Whoa, I didn't mean to hit ya' that hard!" Trey exclaimed.

"You alright Jay?" Maxed asked, coming into my vision to my left.

"I'll be fine… What happen to the kids?" I asked, turning around. We all looked around to still see them trembling in terror. I gave them a look of sympathy, I didn't blame them for their reactions too… my reactions.

"I'm sorry guys." I sighed. "I just… couldn't control it, the pain I felt… It just overwhelmed me."

"Dude, it's all good! No one got hurt! And you're not the only one to lose it like that." Trey said with a reassuring grin.

I gave him a weak smile, what friends are for right?

"What about the kids?" Max asked, looking towards the bundle of fear. Edward looked at me, gaining my attention. He jerked his head towards them slightly giving me a look. I sighed and conceded, walking up to them and kneeling down like before. Picking up the gun that was lying in front of him, ejecting the clip**(2)** and removing the rounds, I then wrapped my hand around the barrel and pointed the rear of the gun towards the kid. I gave him a small smile.

"Know that you know what this does, you might want to think twice before you go pulling that trigger."

His head bobbed up and down and he grabbed the gun, pulling the girl to her feet and racing out of the alleyway.

I stood up, not bothering to see where they went. "I hate scaring kids." I grumbled to myself and walked back to the three I left waiting.

Edward smirked in satisfaction. "Let's go home."

**I hope that was okay! I apologize for any spelling errors, I at least hope it was interesting to read.**

**(1): It's kinda like Jims eye patch except on the left side and it's not a bandage.**

**(2): Just in case you didn't know, the clip is that thing they shove up the handle in a hand gun to reload it.**

**By the way, I shall update on my other story soon!**


End file.
